


Protecting You

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GET PROMPTING :), Gen, I do love me some Niall, Just some Niall saving his brothers one shots, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, Protective!Niall, Some Niall loving for the boys too, Worried!Harry, Worried!Liam, hurt!Niall, injured!niall, worried!Zayn, worried!louis, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots about Niall saving his boys. </p><p>-</p><p>(Prompts are accepted, just comment yours!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: MsGoodDay
> 
> Prompt: 'Say that the boys all live in a flat together, and one day, it catches on fire... so Louis, Liam, Harry, and Zayn all make it out, but Niall is still inside- (here's the catcher!) he was still inside because he was searching for each of the boys in their individual bedrooms, going back and checking each one to make sure that they weren't caught inside. Maybe the firefighters arrive and go inside the burning building to find him passed out in the last one of their bedrooms, and they rescue him and take him to the hospital... and when he wakes up, he wakes up to see his four concerned brothers watching over him. When they ask why he stayed inside their house, he answers with the truth that he was searching to make sure that they were all out... cue hugs and cuddles, Niall returning the love and protection to his boys that they'd always given to him. :)'
> 
> -
> 
> (Prompting is accepted, send me some Protective!Niall prompts!! (please??))

The flames roared furiously, setting the smoke alarms off. The noise woke all five boys up, them scrambling out the windows as they realized what was going on. However, only four-fifths made it out. Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn met up once they were safe on he ground outside. The neighbors began to gather, too, somebody on the phone, presumbally to the fire department. As Zayn looked around, he knew something was missing. He couldn't place his hand on it, but as he looked over at the other boys. It snapped. _Niall!_

x-x-x

"GUYS!" Niall screamed, hacking into his hand. The smoke was filling his lungs all too quickly, he could feel his throat slowly closing up. "LIAM! HAZ! LOU! ZAYN!" Coughing and hacking once more, Niall threw open the door to Liam's room. _Nothing._ Next, he tried Zayn's, who's room was just next door. _Na-da._ Thirdly, was Harry's room. "HAZ?!" _Just the roaring flames_. "Shit," Niall muttered, gagging as his chest tightened."Please let the boys be safe," Niall begged silently, praying to God that his best friends were safe and sound.

Lastly, Niall peeped into Louis' room, once again, seeing it empty. He sighed in relief, but fear quickly engulfed his body as he felt a white hot pain on his wrist. Glancing down, he screamed as he saw the flames sizzling on his skin. His scream was cut short, however, as his body was pushed harshly, an explosion of flames erupted behind him, shoving his body onto the soot-covered ground. His head whacked against the floor and, just like a light, he was out.

x-x-x

The boys could only watch on in horror as their home was engulfed completely by the raging flames. They were all screaming and crying for their lost brother. Niall was still inside, but they were being held back by their neighbors as the professionals dealt with the roaring storm of red, orange and yellow. The minutes ticked by, yet, still no sign of Niall, or any of the fire fighters, for that matter. Louis could almost feel the acceptance of his brother being long gone, his body hurting by the thought. Liam was crying and screaming and yelling and sobbing. Yelling at the neighbors to _let him go, he needs to save his Niall!_ Sobbing at the thought of never seeing that blonde head of hair ever again. Zayn was frozen, eyes dark and dull as they stared at the burning building. Why did it have to be Niall? Why him? Of all people!

Lastly, Harry was a mess. He was on the ground, yelping as if he could feel Niall's pain in his own body. Eyes itchy and red from his tears, burning much like the flames. His once so beautiful curly hair was limp as his body slowly followed. He could almost _hear_ Niall's screams of pain and curses at the flames. He knew Niall well. But, as Harry stared on motionlessly, he could also feel the pain and misery of maybe having to live without Niall. He couldn't do it. Not without his blonde brother.

x-x-x

Niall was slowly coming to, hopefully, when he woke up, it would all be a dream. Hopefully the fire was just his mind a victim of his brain. But, he knew it all too well. It was too hot to be a dream. The flames were all too real to be his mind. The burning all too real to be his brain playing with him. It was reality. And he was dying. As his eyes opened, he faintly saw a pair of feet enter the room he was in. As his ears popped, he barely heard the stranger's voice. As his throat loosened, he couldn't yell. As his heart weakly thumped against his black chest, he felt hope as the feet rushed towards him.

The man's mouth moved, but Niall couldn't hear anything. His ears too full of soot and ash to work. His throat constricted again and his eyes fluttered. He felt his body being lifted, he felt his head lull onto the man's shoulder, he felt his stomach warm up. He was finally safe. With that last thought, he was out once more.

x-x-x

Finally, after a grueling 20 minutes, the fire was put out and bodies came flying out the house. One, though, was carrying something...or rather _someone._ "NIALL!" Liam had screamed, charging over to where the man was handing Niall's limp body over towards the Emergency Medics. As the other boys got there, Liam was already in the ambulance, hand held tightly to Niall's as the medics fussed over the blonde. Louis began crying again, pulling a sobbing Harry to his chest. Zayn jumped in the ambulance too, not being able to stop himself. He sat next to Liam and both boys kept a tight hold on Niall, as if their life depended on it.

5 minutes later, Niall was strapped up and ready to be rushed to the hospital. There's only so much Medics can do in an ambulance.

An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, fresh air being pumped into Niall's lungs, his chest moving steadily once more. Liam and Zayn were allowed to ride with Niall, Louis nodding in understanding and saying he would pick up Paul on his way to the hospital, Harry still by his side. The two had nodded, just as the van doors were slammed shut and the sirens belted through the air, rushing their best friend to the hospital.

After strapping Harry into the passenger seat, Louis dove into his car and sped off towards Paul's home, wandering if Niall would still be alive once they got there. Ten glances at Harry, two harsh braking's, three curses later, Louis pulled up to Paul's home, him beeping his horn continuously, not caring if he woke the neighbors. A few seconds later, Paul was next to the car, wagging a finger at Louis for being so loud, so late in the evening. After explaining, however, Paul jumped into the back and told Louis to step on it.

x-x-x

It wasn't until a day later that Niall awoke. Itchy bed sheets and thin blankets covering his body and scratching away at his skin. When he first opened his eyes, he saw white. White walls, white ceiling, white everything. His ears caught the sound of a steady beep, beep, beep, indicating his heart was steady once more. As he looked around, he noticed four faces trained on him. He smiled because his boys were safe and his boys were here. "Hey," He whispered, voice hoarse.

That's all the boys needed before they were up and hugging the blonde, minding his injuries. They were all crying and whispering sweet nothings into his skin. Saying how ecstatic and thrilled they were to see his beautiful baby blue eyes once more. Their lips attacking Niall's face and neck. A few minutes later, they pulled back and sat back down in their seats.

"Fuck, Niall," Harry whispered, hand gripping Niall's tightly, "What the fuck were you thinking?! Why didn't you get your ass out the house?!" Harry didn't mean to sound angry, but fuck, was he terrified. Niall looked down at his lap briefly before sighing, laying his head back against his pillows. "I thought...I thought you guys were still in there too...had to get you boys safe," The blonde whispered, a yawn escaping. The four pairs of eyes immediately softened, their hearts fluttering in their chests. "Oh, Ni," Louis whispered, diving into a hug, which soon turned out to be a mangled pile of limbs, the boys' laughs colliding, creating a beautiful, happy sound in the room...and Niall smiled. Because his boys were safe. He was alive. His brothers were happy. Their hearts were still beating. Everything was fine again.


End file.
